


Joe's Journal, 04/28/96

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Challenges: ABC, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe doesn't have any problems seeing what's going on, and he wishes Duncan and Methos would get a clue. Another ABC challenge piece, in which the sentences have to start in successive letters of the alphabet (forward or backward) and work all the way back to the starting letter again.  Fun challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe's Journal, 04/28/96

**Author's Note:**

> A story written for the ABC challenge. Much thanks to those whose work inspired this: Tarshaan, Carmel, and Kat Allison.  
> Disclaimers: Not my characters, any of them, and no profit made, intended, or expected. Completely canon, down to the date and listed events.  
> Rated: PG-13 for implied m/m interest. 

Sometimes -- when they pull off complicated scams or plans based on human nature, using the common sense that you only get with years of living -- those guys absolutely amaze me. This farce just makes me want to laugh; hell, I did once, after they left, laughed until tears dripped off my chin and my ribs hurt from clutching them to try 'n breathe. Uh-huh, like I'm gonna be blind to this? Vagrant immortals come and go through Mac's life, but the only one who gets to take up extended residence on his couch is the Old Man... damn, you think that might be a clue, guys?

When you've Watched a man this long, seen him deal with a thousand different situations in as many different ways, you get an instinct for what he's really feeling, regardless of what he's showing the world. X-rated looks of lust just aren't Mac's style. Your typical Hollywood routine of candles, champagne, and roses -- yeah, he might do that, or he might just show up at the end of the lady's workday and buy her breakfast or dinner -- look at Anne Lindsey. Zuni pottery turned up in Tessa's studio once after a fight they had, before she ever knew he was immortal, and I'm not sure she ever found out that Mac called in a favor from the great-grandson of an old friend to get it for her.

Anyway, I don't know how Mac thought I wasn't noticing his attraction to Methos. Bitch of it is, I'm not sure the Old Man sees it either, which is funny as hell when you think about it. Centuries of experiences, dozens of wives, probably hundreds of lovers of both sexes -- I'm under no illusions about Methos' preferences, and gender has nothing to do with them -- and the man never notices that Mac went under for the third time years ago.

Drinking too much beer, Methos, or maybe just too damn distracted by bad timing -- Kalas and Kristin, poor Alexa and Jim Coltec... but still, how have you stayed blind for so long, buddy?

Even Amanda knew this was coming and she's convinced the only things screwing them up is Mac's damn manners and Methos' involvement with Alexa. Funny thing; I thought I knew a lot about Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod and in one long evening bullshitting with Amanda and keeping her glass full, I learned answers that the Watchers have been curious about for years and a few escapades that we never had a clue he'd been up to!

(Good thing this is my private journal, 'cause I haven't figured out yet how to correct the earlier chronicles. "Here, guys, you missed this seventy-three years ago; oh, how do I know? It's like this, Amanda Darrieux... yeah, I know she's an immortal, but...." Just like that, I'll end up in front of the Tribunal again; been there, done that, got the bullet scar to prove it.)

Kick this back on track, Dawson: right, things Amanda told me that we didn't know. Like the minor detail that Cory Raines seduced Mac back in the '20's, and their Watchers never noticed?! 'Manda just dimpled and tried to look innocent, but after the look on her face when she stopped talking and was daydreaming old memories.... No way I'm gonna believe that innocent look; somehow, some way, Amanda was involved in that one up to her cute little ears, and I didn't have the gall to ask for details. Oh, I've seen just about everything, by now, but I do not want to go there; I still have to talk to Mac every day or so, and I can just see me blushing like a fool trying to picture him and Cory together.

Pretending not to see the looks he gives Methos, and the way favorite beers and foods just show up at the loft is bad enough, or for that matter, the way the Old Man manages to be there when Mac needs him, whether it's Kristin hitting town or that fucking disaster of a dark quickening (and sometime I'm gonna get that story out of Methos, too)....

Quickenings always make Mac horny; maybe Morgan d'Estaing will be good for something in his useless damn life? Riiiight... Methos would have to quit looking at his beer and actually look at Mac....

Stranger things have happened, though.  


_~ ~ ~ finis ~ ~ ~_


End file.
